All I Want For Christmas Is The Flu!
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: A guardianship story. Sybil falls ill during the christmas hoildays and soon it spreads to all three girls! WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: I know it is not christmas but this story is not anything really to do with christmas anyway it takes place during the Christmas Hoildays, enjoy.

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas Is The Flu!**

Esmerelda hummed to herself happily as she did the washing up. She had a small radio on the other side of the room and was humming to the song playing. Her sisters, Ethel and Sybil, were both in their bedroom right now. Esmerelda had been their guardian for a whole year now and loved everything about it. As the girls were older now they could entertain themselves for a while and they were playing a witching boarding game as they waited for their sister to finish her job. Esmerelda smiled to herself, hearing her sisters talking and laughing.

Esmerelda left them to it and carried on washing the plates but five minutes later Ethel screamed for her, and she could tell by the tone of her sisters voice she was in a right panic. Esmerelda quickly turned of the tap and wiped her hands.

"ESMIE ESMIE!" Ethel screamed clearly worried sick.

"I am coming Ethie" Esmerelda told her sister as she quickly rushed into the bedroom not prepared for the sight that was to meet her.

Sybil was lying on her side on the floor completely still and Ethel was kneeling next to her in a panic and crying.

"SYBIE" Esmerelda shouted rushing over to her sisters "What happened?" she asked Ethel worried.

"I don't know, we were just playing witches hunt and then she said she wasn't feeling very well and then she just lay down and fainted" Ethel told her sister really upset.

"Sybie...Sybie" Esmerelda said shaking her sister slightly to try stir her but nothing happened. Fainting was not normal and Sybil had never fainted in her life, so Esmerelda knew she had to get her to the hospital. She gently lifted the girl and ran out the flat with Ethel behind her wondering what she was going to do.

"What now?" Ethel asked her sister as she shivered from the harsh British winter they were in the middle of.

Esmerelda racked her brain and thought for a few more seconds before replying.

"Go mirror the hospital" she told Ethel and the younger girl nodded and rushed back into the flat as Esmerelda tried to think of the easiest way to take her sister to the hospital, she couldn't transfer yet and broomstick was out of the question, the girl would fall off.

"Esmie, they said they are sending someone" Ethel said rushing out of the flat. Esmerelda nodded and rushed in herself still carrying her sister as a young woman appeared, about in her mid twenties with beady eyes and messy red hair.

"I will take the kid" the woman said putting her arms out to take Sybil.

Esmerelda knew she shouldn't judge but she did not like this woman, she looked like she wasn't really one to care about her job and her little sister was to precious to her to just hand her over to some woman she didn't know.

"No I will take her thank you" Esmerelda replied and the woman rolled her eyes, clearly thinking the girl was a nuisance. She walked to Esmerelda and Ethel and transferred them away.

* * *

When they arrived people were already waiting and Esmerelda reluctantly handed her sister over to the doctors, a nurse came over to her as Sybil was taken to be checked over.

"I need to contact your parents" the woman told Esmerelda, clearly wanting to discuss Sybil's condition with an adult.

"Sybil does not live with her parents" Esmerelda replied.

"Alright I need to contact her guardian then" the woman now replied again.

"You are looking at her" Esmerelda replied, telling her she was already talking to the right person. The woman looked the girl up and down confused.

"Love you look about sixteen" the nurse replied, unhelpfully.

"Thank you for saying I am look my sister's age but this is not helping, what is wrong with Sybil?" Esmie asked her concerned.

"We are not sure yet, we are checking her over, I need you to sign some paperwork" the woman told her and Esmerelda went and followed her, looked everything over and signed it and then walked over to Ethel who started to cry the second Esmerelda had taken a seat.

"Hey I am sure Sybil will be just fine" Esmie told her sister cuddling her as Ethel started to sob into Esmerelda's shoulder.

* * *

Esmerelda got two cups of water from the water filter and walked back to the waiting room giving one to Ethel.

"Thanks" Ethel replied taking a sip, feeling queasy from worry. Esmerelda of course was worried too but she had to be the strong one, she couldn't fall apart. The girl placed her hand on Ethel's knee to comfort her, sensing she was worried as a nurse came out.

"Is everything okay?" Esmerelda asked her, her heart almost beating out of her chest with how afraid she was at the answer.

"Sybil is going to be fine, it is the witches flu" the woman replied with a smile and both Esmie and Ethel relaxed at that.

Witches flu was more or less the same as normal flu, it was coughing, sneezing, sort throat, runny nose, watery eyes etc but because of their magic, witches suffered more with flu. No-one was really sure why, it was something to do with their magic mixing with the flu virus and messing their bodies up, so a lot of witches did faint when they were getting the flu. Esmerelda smiled at the woman thanking her and was told they could go see her.

"Hi Sybie" Esmerelda said as she walked up to the youngest blonde who beamed as she saw her sisters.

"I am glad you are both here, I don't like it here" Sybil replied clearly afraid.

"It is only the flu Sybil, you won't be in for long" Ethel told her sister with a smile.

"I have a headache" the young girl complained.

"Shame you got ill during the holidays" Esmerelda sighed feeling bad for her sister not being well during the holidays.

"Yes, I can't get out of potions then" Sybil replied before Ethel laughed.

"Sybs, you can only get out of potion if you get eaten by a bear" Ethel told her and Sybil started to laugh starting to feel better.

* * *

Sybil was allowed home a few hours later though she was in bed ill with the flu, even Ethel was nice to her getting her things she needed but when she was getting her sister a glass of water she suddenly sneezed.

"Ethie….not you too" Esmerelda said hoping Ethel was not ill as well.

"I am fine..." Ethel said as she started to sneeze again and again and it was not long till she was ill in bed with the flu too.

Esmerelda then had two ill patients to wait on, but then the worst thing happened. She became ill too. She cursed the fact that germs spread so easily and that is how they all ended up in bed, taking it in turns to get each other a drink now and then. This was not the Christmas holiday any of them had had planned.


End file.
